Talk:Kringle Jingle Band/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180416191824
FilmographyEdit AnimeEdit List of voice performances in anime Year Title Role Notes 1999 Cowboy Bebop Various characters 2002–03 Great Teacher Onizuka Chikako Shirai, Mayuko Asano 2002 I'll CKBC Sumire Yoshikawa 2002 Marmalade Boy Meiko Akizuki, others As Kate Davis 2002–03 Overman King Gainer Meey Laujin 2004 Yukikaze Additional voices 2004 Initial D Simone Tokyopop dub 2004 Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex Children, Girl 2004 Here Is Greenwood Miya Igarashi Media Blasters dub 2004 Hanaukyo Maid Team Sanae Yashima 2004 Tenjho Tenge Emi Isuzu 2004 Tsukihime Hisui 2005 Scrapped Princess Zefiris 2005 Zatch Bell! Megumi Oumi, Kolulu, Laila 2005 Planetes Eldegard Rivera 2005–09 Naruto Sakura Haruno 2005 Mars Daybreak Ester Ein Astrada 2005 Immortal Grand Prix Jessica Darlin 2005 Gad Guard Mimi 2005 Grenadier Ai 2006–07 Eureka Seven Talho Yūki 2006 Kannazuki no Miko Otoha Kisaragi 2006 Karas Homura 2006 GunXSword Vivian Ep. 10 2006–14 Bleach Karin Kurosaki, others 2006 Fate/stay night Saber 2006 Samurai Champloo Yoshiko 2007 Digimon Data Squad Miki Kurosaki 2008-present Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion series C.C. 2008 Lucky ☆ Star Nanako Kuroi, Hikage Miyakawa 2009–17 Naruto Shippuden Sakura Haruno 2014–present Sailor Moon Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury Viz dub 2015–16 Glitter Force Chloe Saban dub 2015–present Sailor Moon Crystal Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury Viz dub 2017 Code Geass: Akito the Exiled C.C AnimationEdit List of voice performances in animation Year Title Role Notes 2001–02 Jackie Chan Adventures Simone, others Ep. "The Return Of The Pussycat"; "The Chosen One" 2009 Wolverine and the X-Men Scarlet Witch, Pixie 2010 Gnomes and Trolls Fawn 2012–15 Monster High series Frankie Stein 2012–14 The Legend of Korra Toph Bei Fong (Adult), others Ep. "Out of the Past"; "Old Wounds" 2013 Sofia the First Princess Aurora 2014–present Blaze and the Monster Machines Starla 2015 Fresh Beat Band of Spies Rainbow Raspberry, Loudmouth Lemon, Yi Haw, others 2016–present Bunnicula Becky, Granny, Barbara FilmsEdit List of voice performances in direct-to-video and television films Year Title Role Notes 2004 Bratz: Starrin' & Stylin' Meygan 2007–present Naruto films Sakura Haruno (Sakura Uchiha in Boruto: Naruto the Movie) 2007 Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion Yin 2009 Happily N'Ever After 2 Goldilocks 2011 Barbie: A Fairy Secret Taylor 2013 Iron Man: Rise of Technovore Pepper Potts 2013 Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright Meg Gale, Cathy 2013–2017 Alpha and Omega films Kate, Stinky, Lilly 2014 Axel: The Biggest Little Hero Gaga 2015 Tyler Perry's Madea's Tough Love Yoshi 2016–present Digimon Adventure tri. Gatomon, Meicoomon, Meicrackmon Vicious Mode 2012 Back to the Sea Little Fish List of voice performances in feature films Year Title Role Notes 2017 Sailor Moon R: The Movie Sailor Mercury Limited theatrical release Video gamesEdit List of voice performances in video games Year Title Role Notes 2004 EverQuest II Various characters 2005 Destroy All Humans! Rural Female 2006–present Naruto series Sakura Haruno 2006 Rumble Roses XX Candy Cane (Rebecca Walsh), Becky 2006–present Dead or Alive series Tina Armstrong 2008 Culdcept Saga Rilara 2008 Valkyria Chronicles Cordelia gi Randgriz, Martha Lipponen, Freesia York 2008 Ninja Gaiden 2 Momiji, Yoba 2008 The World Ends with You Uzuki Yashiro, Raimu "Rhyme" Bito 2008 Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition Lady 2009 MadWorld Naomi, RinRin 2009 MagnaCarta 2 Rue 2010 Final Fantasy XIII Cocoon Inhabitants 2010 Final Fantasy XIV Various characters 2010–2013 Sonic the Hedgehog series Tails 2011 Kinect Disneyland Adventures Princess Aurora 2012 Dragon's Dogma Madeleine 2012 Ninja Gaiden 3 Momiji 2012 Resident Evil 6 Deborah Harper 2013 Marvel Heroes Scarlet Witch, Jocasta 2013 Fire Emblem Awakening Lissa 2014 Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Additional voices 2014 Yaiba: Ninja Gaiden Z Momiji 2014 Broken Age Bottled Water Maiden, Anastasia, Yarn Pal #2 2015 Xenoblade Chronicles X Avatar (Female, Joker) Grouped under Avatars 2015 League of Legends Poppy, The Keeper of the Hammer Rework 2017 Fire Emblem Heroes Serra, Lissa As Kate Davis 2017 Super Mario Odyssey Pauline As Kate Davis DiscographyEdit Studio albums ◾ The Solid Rock (1998) – Concord Records ◾ Bigger than Love (2006) – Concord ◾ Jazz Standards ◾ A Very Merry Christmas ◾ Little Parts (2009) – Produced by Joel Alpers Collaborations ◾ 6 by 5 by Upper Structure & Island Records (2004) List of songs "Santa's Gonna Swing Tonight" "Jump, Jive and Then You Wail" "Christmas Swing Melody" "Jingle Bells"